Lydia West / Fiona Greenway
Lydia West D. O. B: '02/19/1991 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Student - New York University Power (If DNA Alternate): Telekinesis/Flight Affiliations: Nemesis (Group) Application: '''Lydia West/Fiona Greenway Personality Lydia is not the same woman that people knew before. Once shy and soft spoken, this is now a girl that has found her place in the world. Creation of a formula that has given her an ability has bolstered her confidence. She still remains highly intelligent and good-willed, though at time her naivety gets the better of her. Having been protected by her brother for the majority of her life, Lydia has yet to experience the darker side of people and expects that most - if not all - people act with moral judgement. She still holds loyalty and honesty above all other virtues and expects that everyone else does the same. Even past her discovery of a formula to give abilities, Lydia still aspires to better perfect herself for her work as geneticist, hoping to discover more and unlock access to greater feats. Perhaps, one day, everyone could be something greater - a world with no more sickness, no more cancer, and - perhaps - everyone having an ability. Fiona Greenway As a nasty side-effect of Lydia's own development of an ability-giving formula, Fiona Greenway dominates as Lydia's alter-ego. This alter ego lives for chaos, seeing futility in the everyday struggles of mankind. She is carefree, has no morals, and lives to simply entertain herself through destruction and mayhem. She has full access to Lydia's memories, intelligence, and ability (in fact, Fiona may even be more competent than her timid counterpart, as Lydia actually requires hand motions for her ability to work). Fiona currently works in the ranks of Nemesis as a self-serving method of filling her bloodlust and hell-raising. History Lydia was ibce a shy and overshadowed girl, protected by her older brother Dylan. With the passing of her mother, just minutes after her birth, Lydia lived in an atypical home environment with her older brother. Their father, wanting to provide for his children, took on extra part-time jobs; this kept food on the table and toys in the closet, but his absence did little to provide the nuture and care of a loving parent. Therefore, Dylan raised Lydia and fended for her. His overprotectiveness while she grew up kept boys from calling; any that dared would eventually be scared off. Thus, Lydia grew up in her brother's shadow - timid, with only her brother and her schoolbooks to serve as friends. This all changed after her first year of college. With determination, intelligence, and the aid of Mohinder Suresh, Lydia developed her own formula to create abilities. In her excitement, without proper testing, she immediately injected herself. To her amazement, she was granted the ability of telekinesis. With the arrival of a new generation of The Company and with the feeling of being betrayed by her brother - a Company agent at the time - Lydia embarked on a semester abroad, going to various European and Middle Eastern countries - including Germany, Italy, Greece, and Egypt. Meanwhile, her version of the formula still affected her. Her powers reached greater heights with each passing week. However, her formula was incomplete; with no catalyst, the change in her genetics was taking hold of her body. At first, it was minutes - minutes would fly by while Lydia had no recollection of them. Then it became hours - even days - where she could not remember where she had been, what she had been doing, or where she had gotten. And then, quite suddenly, she was home. Her classes abroad were all As, her old apartment had been unpacked, and she was sitting in the living room with the television on. Shaken, Lydia attempted to write it off as stress and has left it at that. She fears looking at calendars now, not wanting to accept that something may be happening to her. Would they lock her away? Would her work be all for naught? Unbeknownst to her - even as this history is written - her version of the formula had fractured her mind, creating Fiona. At intervals of Fiona's choosing, Lydia is replaced by the alter. Current Situation Time continues to pass as Lydia is locked away in her own subconcious. Her alter-ego Fiona Greenway continues to go about, fulfilling objectives of Nemesis while (semi-begrudgingly, semi-amusedly) pretending to be Lydia West, as necessary. Skills *Highly intelligent - Despite her young age, Lydia was able to complete her own formula to give abilities (though, without a catalyst, it proved dangerous). *Caring - Everyone deserves the best, as long as they work to serve, Lydia believes. Everyone. *Determined - Lydia's got the heart of a scientist; five-hundred failures mean nothing if, from it, she gets a single success. Motivational Lyrics *''The secret side of me, I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it So stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it... I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster'.' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis